Card Captor Sakura  A New World
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Sometimes... Life changes people... and today, I...Tomoyo Daidouji was going to learn that.   Rated M just to be safe! Character death in Chapter 1


Hewo! :D I'm baaaccccccckkkk! *skids to a halt in front of the computer* Now... lets see... *begins typing rapidly*

* * *

><p>It happened nearly all to fast because one minute Sakura was fighting some new clow card, one that had come out from no-where, and then... She was laying on the floor in my arms, covered in blood from head to toe.<p>

I am Tomoyo Daidouji, best friend to the card mistress best known as Sakura Kinomoto...

I look down at Sakura, watching as she was trying to move. I resist the urge to stop her arms from moving,

"Don't try to move Sakura, you're bleeding..." I said to the auburn haired girl, she cracks open her eyes slowly.

She's barely breathing now...God, how could anyone do this to Sakura? I know the world is cruel but still...Why her?

I look towards Syaoran who was now fighting the clow card, obviously, something was seriously wrong here. Why would Clow Reed, or as we know him now as Eriol create such a card?

"Tom...oyo...-chan?"

Looking down, I can see that Sakura's normally green emerald eyes were too tired to be open but they were. Sometimes I wonder how I had the strength to sit here with her, instead of chasing down Eriol and asking him over one thousand questions.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" I whisper to her, trying to keep my emotions in check. I mean, how would you feel if someone you loved was in agony and nearly at death's door? I resist the emotion to cry in front of her, she needed someone to be with so that she knew she wasn't alone.

"Sakura!" Kero came flying overhead obviously protecting Sakura and me from being attacked by this clow card.

"I...I don't have much time left...I...Just realised..." I see she is trying to say something deep, so I softly smile at her resting my hand on her head. Even though it was covered in blood.

"What did you realise Sakura-chan?"

The next words that came out of Sakura's mouth, I couldn't believe let alone understand at this point.

"I...Love You...Tomoyo...-Chan..." And with that, Sakura's eyes closed...No more signs of life, just a dead Card Mistress.

"Sakura! Now!" I heard Syaoran scream, obviously he had just got the creature or card or whatever it was down. They were waiting for someone to seal it... I shook my head and lowered my head, allowing all my tears to finally fall.

I rose my head sharply, pulling in as much air as I could and I screamed the hardest I ever had in my entire life. "She's...She's...Dead!"

Syaoran, Kero, Yue, Touya and everyone who had been watching Sakura try to fight this menance couldn't believe thier ears obviously, because all I heard was: "What?" "No way!" "She's lieing!" "Sakura!"

Kero came flying over like a speeding bullet and looked over Sakura. After awhile I could hear him crying himself, "She's...She's right!" Kero roared into the night sky. This was hitting home harder then I could have ever realised.

But there was one certaintly...

Sakura Kinomoto...

I loved her all my life, Syaoran loved her as a boyfriend would... But nothing would edit the facts...

Sakura Kinomoto was dead.

"Tomoyo"

Yue stood next to us and by us I mean the now dead Sakura and me. I looked up at him, "Yeah?" I sniffed, trying to hold back more tears.

"Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto...She had a child..."

I was stunned to say the very least, how, in all the years since she beat the Nothing... All the years leading up to this point, had she had time to have a baby? I didn't even know this!

"Wh...What?" I asked Yue, as the guardian of the moon nodded his head as Touya headed over to us.

"Yes, my sister had a child quite a number of years back...When you were studying in America, and Syaoran was in China"

"Who...Who's the father?" I asked quietly, standing up, placing Sakura down onto the soft green grass nearby all of us.

"We...we don't know"

I shook my head...Today was getting better and better.

* * *

><p>And that marks my return to ! How was it? Good? Bad? Horrendous? :P<p> 


End file.
